Jack Scarecrow
"''Square or not, Spookley's a pumpkin, and every pumpkin deserves a chance to be the pick of the patch on Halloween.'''" '~ Jack Scarecrow Jack Scarecrow, the scarecrow of Holiday Hill Farm, is another character from Spookley the Square Pumpkin. He is voiced by Craig Francis. Personality Jack Scarecrow is a kind-hearted individual and a gentle giant to the pumpkins in the patch on Holiday Hill Farm. Being a scarecrow, he has a very "down-home" sort of style, including in the way he talks and acts. He is usually pretty laid back but can become strict or serious when a problem arises. He has a common-sense approach when it comes to problem-solving which helps him to guide and take care of the pumpkins in the patch. He is very caring towards others as well, encouraging those like Spookley to do their best and to never give up. He will always be there to aid another even if it endangers himself. Even though he can be a little clumsy and clueless at times, he shows great leadership and guidance in the pumpkin patch, always there to protect the pumpkins and guide them when needed. Appearance Jack Scarecrow wears a blue and white checkered long-sleeve shirt, the wrists of the shirt being tied off with rope, and red pants that cut off at the ankles. He also wears a brown leather belt fastened around his waist, white gloves on his hands, and blue boots with rope laces on his feet. His head is comprised of a burlap sack stuffed with straw, some of which can be seen poking out underneath and on top of the milk bucket he wears on his head. His eyes are a bluish-green color, and he is always seen carrying around his broomstick. Media Appearances Books * Spookley the Square Pumpkin: A Family to Be Thankful For Movies * Spookley the Square Pumpkin * Spookley and the Christmas Kittens Productions * Spookley the Square Pumpkin Musical Role Jack Scarecrow is the....well, the scarecrow on Holiday Hill Farm as well as the caretaker and leader of the pumpkins in the patch. While his duties may include normal scarecrow activities like keeping birds out of the crops or doing chores around the farm like in the musical edition, Jack poses as an important role model for Spookley and for children everywhere. While the other pumpkins make fun of and tease Spookley for his square shape, he sees something special in the little pumpkin. He even allows Spookley to compete in the Jack-a-Lympics because "square or not, Spookley's a pumpkin." He constantly encourages Spookley to do his best throughout the games and to not give up, as well as being the first to acknowledge that Spookley is "quite the little hero" at the end. Trivia * Although Jack Scarecrow is seen in the second book of Spookley, A Family to Be Thankful For, he does not make an appearance in the first book,'' The Legend of Spookley the Square Pumpkin''. * While in the movie he nearly burns to death from a flaming tree branch, in the musical he is blown towards the river like all the pumpkins. * His voice actor, Craig Francis, is not known for many voice acting parts. * Some people think he bears a resemblance to the scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz. * His two closest friends are Boris and Bella, brother and sister vegetarian bats. * While he is never shown without his broomstick in Spookley the Square Pumpkin, he is shown in several scenes without it in the latest movie Spookley and the Christmas Kittens. * In the movie ''Spookley and the Christmas Kittens, ''Jack shows an interest in ventriloquism, having made a puppet of himself for Little Tom's Christmas extravaganza. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Halloween Specials Wiki